Blue Lights
by Kidd Dragon
Summary: The amazing and odd adventures of a trainer and his Pokemon. Rated T for swearing and the pervy parts
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day. The blue sky was clear, the Starly were chirping, and the Shinx frolicked in the field. Oh yes, a perfect day! But it just couldn't stay that way, could it? At least, not in Kuro's life.  
"HEY BOY, WAKE THE HELL UP!" a drunken yell came from below Kuro's room. The boy opened his eyes slowly, sat up in his bed, and yawned. He looked over at his half closed door in time to see a beer bottle smash against it and his drunken mother stumble in.  
"Drinking already, mom? it's 10 a.m.!"  
"Shaddup!" his mother shouted in a slurred speech. "Today is the day you can finally stop mooching off of me and get the hell OUT!"  
Kuro's eyes widened. "I forgot! I become a Pokemon Trainer today! Im finally 15!"  
"Yeah yeah. It's your birthday, whoopdee-friggin-doo. It's still your fault he's dead! And I'll never forgive you for that!" The drunken woman nearly fell to her knees but grabbed a nearby desktop to steady herself.  
"Mom, we've been over this. Dad choked on a meatball. I had nothing to do with it." Kuro said calmly while getting dressed.  
"You could have saved him!"  
"I was two!"  
"You're a sexy woman..."  
"Wha?"  
His mom suddenly passed out on the floor. Kuro sighed, finished dressing, and dragged his unconscious mom downstairs to the couch in the small living room. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a peice of toast before dashing out of the house. "I'll be back!" he called out before dashing down the road to Prof. Rowan's lab.  
Unknown to Kuro, a pair of eyes were watching him as he ran. The eyes glinted and then disappeared.

* * *

"Gotta hurry!" Kuro panted as he ran faster, lab in sight. His feet pounded the ground as he ran. "Faster...faster...faster...FAST-"  
WHAM!  
Kuro fell back and landed on his rear. "Owwww!"  
"Watch where you're going, punk!"  
Kuro looked up to see the person he never wanted to see. His rival since birth, Zero. That wasnt his real name but he insisted on people calling him Zero.  
"Oh, it's just a piece of trash blown by the wind" Zero smirked.  
"Shut up Zero and move. I need to get in the lab!" Kuro exclaimed picking himself up.  
"I see you're late, as expected from someone like you" Zero said, ignoring Kuro's request. "I bet you want one of these right?" He pulled a pokeball from his belt, enlarged it, and threw it up into the air.  
There was a bright flash of light. Kuro shielded his eyes and when he looked again, there was a blue pokemon floating in the air. "No way! You got a Beldum?!" Kuro looked at it in awe.  
"That's right! And when I evolve this thing to it's final form, I'll be unstoppable!" Zero flipped his dark blue hair and shoved his hands in his jacket. "See ya, loser!"  
And with that, He and his Beldum left.  
"I hope I get a rare Pokemon too!" Kuro ran inside and up to a man in a white coat.  
The man was obviously getting old with his gray hair and mustache but he had a steel-hard gaze even if he didn't intend it.  
"Ah, Kuro was it?" Kuro nodded eagerly.  
"I have your Pokedex right here" Prof. Rowan handed him a red device. "I already explained the details yesterday so you you know how to use it and all, am I correct?"  
Kuro nodded again, as if speechless.  
"Now for your Pokemon."  
Kuro's eyes lit up at the mention of Pokemon. "Where is it?" He stared at the Professor anxiously.  
"It's-"  
"MISSING!" One of Prof. Rowan's assistants burst through the door behind Kuro.  
"WHAT?!" both Kuro and the Professor shouted.  
The assistant explained, "I was outside tending to the Misdreavus we were holding for the last trainer when I turned my back to text my girlfriend for a few seconds. I looked up and she was gone!"  
"YOU LOST MY POKEMON BECAUSE YOU WERE TEXTING?!" Kuro yelled, infuriated.  
Prof. Rowan put a hand on Kuro's shoulder. "It's ok. Everyone makes mistakes."  
"Im so sorry!" the assistant said before running away. "There goes my chance of getting out of that damn house..." said Kuro.  
"Come back next week and we'll have another Pokemon for you" Prof. Rowan said, trying to console the upset boy.  
"Ok then..." Kuro left the lab and walked away.  
Again, unknown to Kuro, the assistant, and the Professor, a pair of red eyes watched as Kuro walked away.

A few minutes later, Kuro arrived at Lake Verity. He liked to come here just to be alone.  
He sighed and laid in the grass. "What a suckish birthday. Now I have to go back to that vile house. Smells like beer..." He yawned. "Yeah...beer...and ass.." and he fell asleep.

* * *

"HEY! HELP!"  
Kuro's eyes shot open. "Huh?" He sat up and looked around. Wreckage. Trees were destroyed, Boulders were in pieces. The Grass was trampeled and scorched.  
"What the hell?!" "Good, you're awake!" "Eh?" Kuro looked around for the source of the voice but he didn't hear it from the outside. It was like someone was inside of his mind.  
"S-Something's in my head!" He clutched his head.  
"Relax you spaz. It's me. Turn around."  
Kuro slowly turned his head and saw a small purple Pokemon floating in the air.  
"A...Misdreavus? A Misdreavus is talking to me?!"  
"It's called telepathy." The Misdreavus explained. "But that isn't why I woke your heavy sleeping butt up! Look over there!" Misdreavus nodded to the right.  
Kuro's eyes widened in fright. "G-Gyarados...IT'S A GYARADOS"  
"Yup. Apparently a red Gyarados actually lives in this lake. Annnd...I kinda pissed it off" said (thought?) the Misdreavus.  
"KINDA?"  
"Ok then, totally pissed it off. No need to snap at your Pokemon."  
"Yes there i- Wait, my Pokemon?"  
"Duh! I got tired of waiting at the lab so I went to look for you myself."  
"But-"  
Misdreavus interrupted him."Now's not the time for butts, it's time to kick ASS! Red Gyarados ass!"  
"R-Right!" Kuro stood up.  
Misdreavus turned towards the mighty beast that was ravaging the field. "HEY UGLY! THIS TINY HUMAN IS ABOUT TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"  
Kuro went white with fear. "IDIOT, DONT PISS IT OFF MORE!"  
"Whatever! Just give me a command!"  
The Gyarados roared and slithered towards then at a fast pace.  
"Um...Ah....Psybeam!"  
The small Pokemon let out a large amount of multi-colored rings at the raging beast. It did nothing more than stop it momentarily before bringing it's giant tail down on the ground near them.  
"Crap! Use Shadow Ball!"  
"Right!" The Misdreavus formed a swirling black mass and shot it at the Gyarados to no effect.  
"It's no use! We aren't strong enough to defeat this thing!" Kuro said.  
"Don't say that! Did Goku ever give up when he fought Cell? No! Did Naruto ever give up while fighting Gaara? NO! Did Simon give up while fighting the Anti-Spirals? N-"  
"THAT'S ANIME YOU TWIT!"  
The Red Gyarados roared again.  
The two looked up in horror to see the Water Beast charging a white beam in it's mouth.  
Kuro grabbed Misdreavus as if to protect her and they shut their eyes and waited for the inevitable.

.........

But it never came. Kuro opened one eye and was shocked to see the Gyarados out cold.  
"Wh-What the hell?" He stammered.  
"I hope you are unharmed." A blonde woman said.  
"Who are you?" Kuro asked the woman. She seemed to have an aura that screamed powerful around her.  
"My name is Cynthia." She said. A grunt was heard from behind her. "Oh yes, and this is my Garchomp."  
A big blue Pokemon stepped out from behing the black clad woman. It had a menacing posture and a glare to rival Prof. Rowan's.  
"You knocked that ugly thing out with one move?!" Misdreavus asked Cynthia, awe shown on her face.  
Cynthia looked down at the small Pokemon in Kuro's arms and smiled warmly. "Indeed we did."  
"Well, what in blazes happened here?" A gruff voice asked.  
"Prof. Rowan!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Ah, Cynthia. I was expecting you. What went down here?"  
"This Red Gyarados went wild and attacked this young boy and his Pokemon."  
Kuro pouted at the word 'young'. "I'm not young...I'm fifteen..." he mumbled.  
The Professor looked over. "HmHm! Kuro! I see you've found Misdreavus. Good lad!"  
"It's that old guy!" Misdreravus exclaimed.  
A vein bulged on Prof. Rowan's temple. "Right, well, Kuro has his Pokemon, The Gyarados is knocked out, and I'm sure everything here will grow back.  
"Not your hair.." Misdreavus snickered.  
Seeing the tension growing between the Pokemon and the old man, Cynthia intervened. "Um, Prof. Rowan! It's been a while! We should catch up!"  
The professor nodded. "Good luck with your journey Kuro!"  
And with that, Cynthia and the Professor walked off.  
"You...really know how to piss someone off, huh Amiko?"  
"Amiko?" "Yup! I've decided to name you Amiko."  
"Hm....I like it!" Amiko's face lit up.  
"Great! Now let's get the hell outta here before Gyarados wakes up!"

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"  
Kuro was greeted with another beer bottle being thrown at him. He ducked and the bottle smashed against a wall, raining glass on both him and Amiko.  
"You were supposed to be gone, you disgrace!" His mom yelled at him.  
"Cant you feel the love in this home?" Amiko muttered sarcastically.  
Kuro started up the stairs to his room. "I'll be gone soon!"  
"You have 3 minutes before i pull out Muk!" the woman yelled.  
Kuro's eyes widened in fear "I'll hurry!" he exclaimed before slamming his door.  
"What crawled up her ass?" Amiko asked.  
"Ever since Dad died she's been drinking every day" Kuro replied, shoving potions, pokeballs, and such in a backpack  
"How did he die?" Amiko floated around the room inspecting everything.  
"Um....He choked on a meatball.."  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
"SHUT UP"  
"That's an odd way to go though." Amiko stated, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.  
"Tell me about it..." Kuro muttered.  
"TIME'S UP, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kuro's mom shrieked from down stairs.  
Kuro recognized the stench of his mother's Muk oozing up the stairs.  
"DAMN! OUT THE WINDOW! GOGOGOGOGOGO"  
Kuro grabbed his bag, leaped from the window into a tree, and quickly shimmied down.  
He waited for Amiko to float down and they both dashed down the road.  
"Are you ready for an adventure, Amiko?"  
"You know it!"  
"Then let's go!"  
And with that, they disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki Midori was on a mission. A mission to gather all of the badges in Sinnoh and enter the Pokemon League. But first she needed a pokemon. And since the only professor nearby lived in Sandgem, Misaki packed her bags, hopped on her bike, and rode from Jubilife into Route 202.  
"Ah! It feels so good to get out of that suffocating city!" As she rode down the dirt path the wind whipped her blue hair around in the air.  
"I wonder what Pokemon the Professor is going to give me!" She admired the small little creatures she rode past and giggled. "Pokemon are so cute!"  
Misaki had always been a lover of Pokemon. She'd often go out of her way just to save a Pokemon in distress.  
WHAM!  
But she was a klutz, and accident prone at that.  
"Owowowow!!!" she rubbed her forehead from where she hit a tree branch. "This always happens...I get excited about something and then somethiing bad happens. Arceus must hate me."  
She dusted herself off and picked her bike up. "Aw! The wheel is dented!" She set her bike by a tree. "I'll get it when I come back. Guess I'm walking!"  
She didnt get far down the path before she encountered more trouble. "SHINX!"  
A Shinx glared daggers at Misaki. "Hm?" She looked down and saw she had stepped on it's tail. "O-oh...Im sorry..."  
"Shinx!" The small Pokemon cried.  
Glowing yellow eyes suddenly appeared within the darkness of the trees.  
"Lux....ray..." The Pokemon pounced.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Did you hear that, Spaz?" Amiko asked.  
"It's not Spaz, it's Kuro!"  
The two had just began down the path of Route 202.  
"And yes I heard it. C'mon! Let's go check it out!" Kuro started running towards the source of the sound.  
"Sure, run towards the danger" Amiko floated after him.

The two arrived in time to see a big cat like Pokemon slowly moving towards an unconcious, blue haired girl. Behind the menacing cat was a Shinx. It's tail looked to be injured. Quickly, Kuro pulled out his Pokedex.  
"This Pokemon...is a Luxray! The final evolution of Shinx."  
"Spaz! This isnt the time to be reading!" Amiko exclaimed.  
"It's Kuro! And you're right! Use Confuse Ray!"  
Amiko's eyes glowed white and a yellow ball shot from her mouth that starrted to circle around the Luxray. That got Luxray's attention. It turned and tried to charge at Amiko with a Bite attack but it stumbled over it's own legs due to the confusion.  
"Amiko, use Psychic to levitate Luxray!"  
"L-Lux?!" The Pokemon squirmed as it rose from the ground.  
"Now use Shadow Ball!"  
The swirling black mass connected with the squirming Luxray and it was sent flying backwards into a tree, knocked out.  
Kuro ran over to the unconscious girl.  
"Let's bring her to the lab!" Amiko suggested. "The Professor will know what to do!"  
Kuro nodded, carefully picked the girl up bridal style, and ran towards Sandgem.

* * *

"Hey, I think she's waking up!"  
Misaki heard a voice over her.  
Misaki bolted upright and smacked her head on something.  
"Owwwww! Again?!" She opened her eyes to see a boy who looked to be around her age with light blue-green hair standing over her and holding his nose.  
"It hurts!" he exclaimed. The boy opened his now watering light green eyes.  
Misaki felt her face heat up and turn red. 'This boy...is cute...' she thought to herself.  
"Your name is Misaki, right?" the boy asked.  
"Y-Yes..." she stuttered, not looking at him directly. The boy stared at her, just smiling.  
Misaki's face turned a darker shade of red. "W-W-Why are you staring at me?" she stammered out.  
"Im just glad to see that the Luxray didnt harm you at all!"  
Memory of what happened on Route 202 struck Misaki. "That's right! I accidentally stepped on that Shinx's tail and it called out a Luxray!... Now I'm in a bed?"  
Misaki looked at the grinning boy. "You saved me?"  
"Yup! Me and Amiko!"  
"Oh...so you have a girlfriend already..." Misaki looked disappointed.  
"Pfft! Hahaha! No, Amiko is my Misdreavus! Today I start my journey to collect all 8 badges and enter the Pokemon League!"  
"You too?" Misaki exclaimed. "Im on my way to Professor Rowans lab to get my Pokemon and Pokedex!"  
"Oh, well, you're already here!"  
"Eh?!"  
The Professor decided this was his time to appear. "Excuse me, Mr. Toya but your Misdreavus is scaring my assistants out of their wits. Please control her."  
"Damnit Amiko!" the boy ran off in search of his mischievous Pokemon.  
"Kuro...how will ever tame that wild Pokemon?" he sighed. "Misaki Midori, is it not?"  
"Y-Yes sir."  
"Good. I have your Pokedex and your first Pokemon right here." He handed her the red device and a Pokeball.  
Misaki's eyes lit up. "Oh wow! Thanks Professor!"  
Professor Rowan helped her out of bed. He then called Kuro over. Kuro ran over to the Professor, Amiko in his arms.  
"You two are both taking the Pokemon League challenge, am I correct?"  
Kuro and Misaki both nodded.  
"Well why dont you both travel together? Traveling gets pretty lonely sometimes."  
"Im up for it!" Kuro approved.  
"Ah...ok" Misaki nodded.  
Kuro extended his hand. "Im Kuro Toya! Nice to meet you!"  
Misaki blushed and took his hand. "M-Misaki Midori...I hope we can get along..."  
Amiko looked at the blushing Misaki and the at the smiling Kuro. 'I wonder...is Spaz so dense he doesnt see she obviously likes him? Nah, He cant be that stupid'  
'I wonder why she keeps blushing...Maybe she has a fever?' Kuro thought to himself.  
'Or maybe he is'  
"The closest place with a gym is in Oreburgh." said Prof. Rowan. "I suggest you head there first."  
"Alright! To Oreburgh! Ready Misaki?" Kuro asked.  
"Y-Yes!"  
"Great!" Kuro grabbed Misaki's hand and dashed out of the lab.  
"Pokemon League, here we come!"

* * *

**A/N:** Agh. I couldnt think of a good way to end this chapter. Anyways, please review! Tell me about anything I did wrong and what i should improve on!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Maybe if I decide to stay with this story, I'll get better at writing and then go back over the crap that are these chapters...**

* * *

After leaving the lab, Kuro and Misaki immediatly entered Route 202. They walked for a while in silence before Kuro said, "Hey Misaki. You havent seen your Pokemon yet have you?"

"Oh! That's right!" Misaki unclipped the Pokeball from her waist. "Go!" she yelled as she threw it into the air.

There was a flash of white light and a small orange fox appeared before her.

"Vulpix Vul!" It cried before using it's hind legs to scratch itself.

"It's so cute!" Misaki squealed. She immediatly swept the Vulpix up in a bone crushing hug.

"Um...Ah...You probably shouldn't do that..." Kuro warned with a worried face.

"Why? I'm just hu-"

Misaki's sentence was cut short due to a series of flames shot in her face.

"Oh...!" She exhaled a puff of smoke and collapsed.

"And we have basically LIVE with this ditz? Amiko scoffed.

"She's not a ditz!" Kuro said, picking Misaki up from the ground. "She's just...unlucky"

"Ah, defending your girlfriend, eh?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You mean to tell me that since you met her you haven't once thought about how cute she was?"

"T-That's not what matters right now! We're too far from Sandgem. I have to carry her to the next city which should be.... Jubilife, I think."

Kuro returned Vulpix, placed Misaki on his back, and walked towards their next destination.

* * *

Misaki awoke in a bed at a Pokemon Center. She looked around and saw Kuro playing with Amiko's facial features, stretching them and such, on a bed opposite from hers. Noticing Misaki had waken up, Kuro asked, "How do you feel?"

"My face hurts..." Misaki rubbed her still slightly charred face.

"So does mine!" Amiko proclaimed.

"You're really accident prone, aren't you?" Kuro laughed.

"Just...slightly" Misaki giggled. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Jubilife! It's really big too! I saw a TV sation, a trade center, a school, and more! It's really amazing."

"I'd have to agree with Spaz this time. This place is LOADED!" Amiko agreed.

Misaki stared at Amiko in shock. "D-Did she just talk?!"

"It's her telepathy" Kuro explained. "I freaked out at first too."

Misaki sighed, "I have something to do in this city, so could you go stock up on supplies please? I also want to buy new clothes to buy new clothes since we wont be going to another big town in a while!"

"Females..." Amiko rolled her yellow and red eyes.

"You are female..." Kuro commented.

"Female humans..." Amiko changed.

"I'd be glad to get the supplies!" Kuro looked at Misaki. "Just try not to get hurt!" he teased.

Misaki turned pink from embarassment, nodded, picked up her bag and left the room.

* * *

'We just had to end up back here so soon...' Misaki thought to herself while walking down the streets of Jubilife. 'Well, I had to come back here sometime. I'll just grab it and come back out.' She stopped and looked up at her ground floor apartment. "I hope he hasn't been drinking" she said to no one in particular. She braced herself, opened the door, stepped inside, and was instantly greeted with a backhand to her cheek that sent her reeling backwards, the door slamming shut.

She was surrounded by darkness nothing but the flashing TV gave light. Misaki could faintly see the outline of her burly father who towered over her. The stench of alcohol on his breath noticeable from where Misaki was cowering in a corner holding rubbing the red mark on her cheek.

"Where the hell have you been?" the man's gruff voice asked. "I called for you to go get me a beer from the fridge and you were gone."

Misaki could only stutter, the tears welling up in her eyes.

Her father grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her close "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, YOU USELESS WHORE"

"I was getting a Pokemon for my journey!" She squeaked, the welling tears spilling over.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD GO ON A FUCKING JOURNEY?" He grabbed Misaki's throat and squeezed. Hard.

Misaki struggled for breath but his giant hands had an iron grip on her. Her vision was getting hazy when her father's grip dissppeared. As she gasped to regain her breath she looked up and saw her father holding his leg in great pain and Vulpix in an attack stance with it's tail still glowing.

"V-Vulpix!" Misaki was suprised to see her Pokemon in front of her. "You came out to protect me?"

The Pokemon nodded.

"Thank you!" Misaki glanced at her father still in pain from Vulpix's Iron Tail attack. 'My chance!' She stood up and ran upstairs to her room.

She opened her drawer and grabbed a small metal object before running back downstairs. "Vulpix! Let's go!" Misaki dashed out of the front door and ran down the street, never glancing back, never losing her grip on the object in her hand.

* * *

Kuro sat on the bed in the rented room of the Pokemon Center, bag full of supplies by his feet.

"I wonder where Misaki is... It's getting late."

"Oh you know those human females, always getting into trouble" Amiko said.

"You've barely been out of the lab!"

"Not true! I've traveled many regions! Scaled Mt. Silver in Johto, bathed in the Hot Springs of Lavaridge Town, and even shopped at the mall of Celadon City!"

"Uh....huh... And how old are you?"

"I was hatched 6 months ago!" Amiko's eyes glowed.

"I doubt all of th-Misaki!"

Misaki had walked in looking battered and tired. Kuro jumped up and ran over to her.

"What happened? Are you alright?!"

Misaki slumped to the floor as tears welled in her eyes. "I-It's nothing" she sniffed. "I just went to get something from my house... My dad just gave me a little trouble..."

Kuro grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in his eyes. "Your cheek is red and there's a red ring around your neck. Misaki... He hurt you, didn't he?"

Misaki couldn't tell him her problems, who'd want to hear about her? It was personal, right? So why was she huddled in his chest telling him everything? After a while Misaki stopped talking and sobbed into Kuro's chest, his arms around her.

Kuro pulled away from Misaki. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here. I want you to tell me if anyone bothers you again. I'll protect you. After all, we're partners now."

Misaki looked at him and blushed. "P-Partners?"

"Yup!" Kuro smiled. "I hope to have many adventures with you, partner." He stood and got in his bed. "You should rest now, we're going to Oreburgh tommorow.

Misaki wiped her eyes and stood up as well. "Yeah." She smiled, turned out the light, and got in her own bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Kuro was facing away from Misaki, blushing furiously.

"I'll protect you? Partners? Where the hell did you come up with that?" asked Amiko, laughing.

Kuro grew a darker red. "Shut up!" he whispered, returning her into her Pokeball before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

**AN: OH WOW. This is moving faster than I initially wanted... This chapter was supposed to be about clowns! Instead you got this... Keeping a story is hard. But I'm gonna try my best! Please review and tell me what I should improve on!  
Thank you, jimmyhsieh for reviewing!**


	4. AN This early!

Oh wow, writers block at only chapter 3?? maybe i should think this through before i continue.  
Sorry for my incompetence!!! 


End file.
